barakamonfandomcom-20200213-history
Emi Handa
is the wife of Seimei Handa and the mother of Seishuu Handa. She is also a calligrapher but appears to have stopped producing any public works after having Seishuu. Appearance Emi is a pale-skinned young woman with long black hair that is tied to the side with a pink scrunchie. Her outfit consists of a pink kimono with a green obi hidden under a white apron with ribbon ties on the back. She usually has a motherly smile and gentle aura unless something upsets her. She is very beautiful and youthful looking. It is spectated that she and her husband have a large age gap. Personality Contrary to her sweet appearance, Emi is a very impulsive and emotional person. While she adores and dotes on her only son, Sei, she is also overbearing and overprotective of him. She also cries easily when upset, in a way that is similar to Hina. She also has violent tendencies when she is upset, often resorting to punching people that have angered her. Her husband has since learn To expertly dodge her punches but occasionally will let her vent on him if he knows his decisions are the source of her stress. By the looks of things her punches aren’t very strong. Overview Not much is known about Emi before the story aside from the fact that she married Seimei Handa at a young age and she watched over Seishuu Handa ever since he was young. Emi takes care of the house and her family's welfare, sheltered her only child to the point that he few up socially awkward with a naive and impulsive behavior. She was against sending Seishuu to the islands, and when he came back she was the most vocal about him staying. Relationships Seimei Handa Her husband. He seems to have a large age gap to his wife, which may explain their different personalities, as he is noticeably calmer, more understanding, and less impulsive than his wife. He understands that he restricted his son's life which is why he is so immature and antisocial today and sent him to the islands to help him grow, without the consent of his wife. She argues with him over this and he calmly tells her that Seishuu would improve being on the islands. Seimei is very patient with her, especially when she gets emotional, and normally goes along with what she wants. Despite their age difference and opposite perosnalities, it is evident the two deeply love and care for each other. He has mentioned that he is a very awkward person who cannot easily express his emotions, even so, his wife loves him dearly. She affectionately calls him “daa-chan” (as in darling) which often shocks those who know him due to his strict behaviour. She is very attached to him as shown when Seimei asks her if she wants to stay with Seishuu for a few extra days while he does work for his client but she tells him she doesn’t want to be separated from him. Seishuu Handa She is overprotective of her son and was against him going back to the islands, not wanting him to go in the first place and believed he developed some very weird habits since going there such as using some of the island’s slang, and being interested in BDSM (a huge misunderstanding). When he got a package she got him that also c sister of toys and junk snuck into the package by the children, she hunks he is being bullied. Eventually, after seeing how much Seishuu misses the island, she relents and let's him go. Takao Kawafuji He calls her a pain and she responds by punching and hurting him. He has since developed a severe fear of her to the point where he shivers when she just comes into the same room. Kirie Kawafuji She absolutely abhors Kirie Kawafuji because of the way he looks down on her son calling him a husky voiced pig. She frequently trades insults with him and once even throws soup on his clothes (though this was an accident). Their only common ground is they both admire and love Seimei. Quotes * "He was such a good child… He may have been a bit cold, but he was kind at heart, and loved by everyone as a tsundere. But now he's a tsun-dummy! There's no moe involved whatsoever! This is all because he went to the islands." * "I was against him leaving in the first place." * "I don't want him to ever go back to the islands again." * "As you can see, it's my silent protest against your going to the island." * "Going home!? This is your home! You're just a visitor on the island you ungrateful kid! * "No I won't stop. 'I won't stop until you say you won't go' punch!" * "Do you think the location is all that worries me!?" * "You've.. been hanging around weird people, right?" * "Your attitude and speech have changed for the worse!" * "Bad company ruins good morals!" * "Use judgement in who you associate with!" * "Can't you see our son is heading the path of destruction?" * "Impiety, as vast as the mountains!" Trivia * Emi becomes violent when she is upset but her husband has learnt to deal with it * She attends cooking classes Gallery 1686D4E6-CF18-4B65-811C-DEFBE7F94E9D.jpeg F9026702-70F8-4332-96B5-C0BDEBE27224.jpeg|Emi and Kirie defending Seimei 736D2A48-0BA1-4425-B8C7-06048234B7CF.jpeg AFA59192-37F2-4058-B4F2-FBF22833EB3F.jpeg Emi.jpeg D690DC29-B813-44FA-991E-36C7D3BFBD72.jpeg AB6C9989-AA1A-4FC2-9F90-F1DFF223332C.jpeg|Emi is terrified of bugs A6BA3D5A-9EDF-4163-A1C6-4A55A074EDD6.jpeg AA7B13D1-4EAE-4491-A1D4-AA5760D3F793.jpeg 9C90B99D-D5F0-4B0E-A48E-A9E12BAE1144.jpeg|Emi and Seimei D7E375F6-487D-4286-8E01-26E5945496F9.jpeg|Emi and Seimei 83ED0C8E-A193-4723-9CDD-AB98158DE6FE.jpeg|The birth of a great misunderstanding 7447834E-5EBD-4FA6-BC16-4E1675872D30.jpeg|Emi and Seimei 506D832B-8F2E-49D7-9EFD-80F8BD42F147.jpeg|Seimei dodging his wife’s attacks CAE8D853-C82E-4DC9-8FC2-1DA7F88968E8.jpeg|Daa-chan B033C58D-A2B8-4BF0-B2F4-15840C45E669.jpeg|Emi and Kirie’s relationship in a nutshell 9CBD62B6-4D45-47F3-A014-5625990990A0.jpeg|Emi talking about Naru 7EB88EB2-412F-45A8-9B9B-E7F184AAE798.jpeg Category:Characters Category:Female Characters